Always Be Here
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around the relationship of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine.
1. Tonight

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks. I do not own Night of the Living Dead either.

I got this idea when I was listening to the music channel on my TV and 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 and (for some reason) 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic came on. Instead of posting a bunch of separate one-shots, I'll just put them in one big story whenever I want to post them.

**xxx**

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
~She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5  
_

**xxx**

_July 23, 1998_

_Chris Redfield's Apartment_

_Raccoon City, USA_

Deep in a comfortable silence, two friends sat on a worn-down couch. The lights were turned completely off but the bright light of the TV illuminated the room. They were watching a movie, like they did every time they got a day off of work, and that day was no exception. That night, they enjoyed the horror film _Night of the Living Dead_ in each other's silent company.

Occasionally, Chris would glance over to Jill and watch as she devoured the popcorn slowly, one by one, unaware that he was staring. He smiled softly to himself before returning to the movie, but he didn't know why.

If anyone asked them, they would simply state they were just friends. Best friends; work partners. That was it, nothing more.

But Jill would also take an occasional peek at Chris when he was too drowned in the movie to notice.

She didn't even realize it when she started to have feelings for Chris, but now she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted desperately to say something but didn't want to ruin their friendship or their partnership. She didn't want to lose their movie nights, goofing off at lunch break, and, most of all, just being able to talk to him, laugh with him, and spend time with him.

She was oblivious to the fact that he was thinking the same thing about her.

Halfway through the movie, Jill began to feel exhausted. She laid her popcorn on the coffee table in front of her and yawned, stretching her arms out. Chris kept his eyes on her the whole time.

She flopped back into the couch. It was cold so she grabbed a navy blue blanket that was crumbled on the floor, spreading it out over the both of them. He smiled when he thought of that blanket- she gave it to Chris as a Christmas present a couple of months back.

Sighing, Jill placed her head on his broad shoulder, closing her eyes. He was so warm, and he smelled like he just came out of the shower. She breathed his scent in and unconsciously wrapped her arm around his arm, entwining her fingers with his fingers.

Jill soon fell asleep, with Chris staring adoringly at her. He tucked a loose strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ears and smiled, and continued with the rest of the movie, even though he was mostly concentrated on her. He watched her steady, rhythmic breathing. When it finished, he carefully found the remote, and rewinded it all the way back to the beginning.

Not even 15 minutes in, Jill started to rouse herself awake, repositioning herself to get more comfortable. Captivated by her slight movements, he followed his impulse- his _need_- to look at her again.

Jill fluttered her eyes open, and immediately saw Chris turn to look at her.

His brown eyes met her blue eyes; their hearts stopped. Their faces were colored with a white tint from the TV, making them both look as if they were glowing. They could see, evident in their eyes, that they shared the same feelings for each other.

Jill removed her arm from Chris's, gripping the collar of his cotton T-Shirt; the other hand tangled in his messy, dark hair. His arms circled around her waist, hands on the small of her back.

They leaned in, lips meeting for the first time. They felt their hearts explode and start to race impossibly quick. Their bodies were heating up from each other's soft touch. They wished the moment would be everlasting.

Jill pulled away for air first, blushing slightly. She rested her forehead on his, biting her lip, unsure of what to say. Both were speechless; the kiss was breathtaking.

Mustering up the much-needed courage, three simple words were spoken breathlessly- "I love you."

They chuckled when they realized they'd spoken in unison. Chris moved his hands from her waist to cup her face, kissing her once more.

"I love you, too, Chris." Jill spoke softly the second their lips parted.

He gave her a soft smile as he ran his thumbs along her jaw. "I never thought I'd hear _you_ say those words."

"Are you kidding me? I don't think you've noticed, but _every_ girl has a thing for you, Chris. Including me, obviously."

"Of course I haven't noticed." He rolled his eyes playfully, moving to kiss her just below the ear. He whispered the next words in her ear, a soft but seductive tone in his voice. "I was always too busy looking at you, I didn't care about anyone else. You're perfect, you know that, right?"

"I'm not perfect..." She mumbled before he cut her off by kissing her.

"Yes, you are."

They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and kissing. Eventually, Jill fell asleep in Chris's arms, and he, too, went to sleep.

**xxx**

_The next morning..._

Chris's arms were still hugging Jill's waist like they were when they went to bed. Jill's head lay on his chest, her fingers tightly gripping his T-shirt. They were peaceful, as if nothing could ever wake them...

Chris's home phone rang loudly, jolting him out of his sleep. He reached for it, trying to be careful enough not to disturb Jill. Groggily and annoyed, he put it to his ear and spoke. "Hello?"

His attempts were unsuccessful, and a sleepy, but beautiful, Jill snuggled closer to him and whispered, "Who's there?"

"Redfield-" A low, deep voice started calmly, before being cut off.

"Hey Captain Wesker." He said, as a way to answer Jill's question and greet him. Hearing her Captain's name, Jill's eyes widened and she listened closely.

"Listen, you need to get in here- _now_." His words sounded urgent, but his tone was still smooth and relaxed.

"What happened?" Chris inquired worriedly.

"We lost contact with Bravo at 0500. It's been 3 hours since our last transmission. Alpha team is preparing to go in and you need to get down here."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good, and while you're doing favors, try to get in contact with Valentine. I can't seem to reach her." He seemed slightly impatient, but Chris couldn't tell.

"Got it. I'll try to get a hold of her."

Both men hung up, and immediately Jill asked, "What's going on?"

"We lost contact with Bravo and we're going in," came Chris's serious, monotonous reply.

Jill sighed. "So much for our day off, huh?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, how about this- after the mission, we'll go out."

"Like a date?" She grinned hopefully.

Chris nodded, kissing her on the lips. "Dinner and a movie sound good to you?"

"How original," She laughed. "But it sounds perfect."

Chris kissed her again and whispered to her. "We should get ready."

They leapt off the couch and got ready for work. Jill had her uniform at his place already since it wasn't the first time she slept over at his place. They were dressed in their work uniforms in 15 minutes.

"Let's get going," she said, pulling him into another kiss, before running out the door to start up his car.

He smiled to himself, her touch still lingered on his lips. Before joining her, he thought to himself, _I can't wait for tonight_.

**xxx**

Hope you liked this! I don't know why, but I decided to make it the night before the Mansion Incident, so obviously their date never happens. (*sob sob*).

I chose Night of the Living Dead for the movie because George A. Romero wrote and directed it, and he wrote his own version of the Resident Evil films that was (sadly) declined. He wrote Chris and Jill as boyfriend/girlfriend and they were living together, sleeping together, etc. I would have much rather had his version over that Alice shit. (PS I like the movies) I might do something based on what he wrote.


	2. Leaving

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

This is based on Jill's diary from RE3. Enjoy!

**xxx**

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate~ Look After You, The Fray  
_

**xxx**

_August 15, 1998_

_Jill Valentine's Apartment_

_Raccoon City, USA_

Jill's cell phone rang, the simple ringtone blasting throughout her small room. Jill, annoyed and still tired, got out of bed and found her phone. The caller ID displayed a collection of numbers that Jill knew by heart, and her heart swelled thinking about what the caller wanted.

"Hello?" She pretended she didn't know who was calling.

"Hey, Jill. It's me."

"What do you want, Chris?" Jill feigned annoyance, but in her head was happy to hear his voice. The last few weeks since she came home from the mansion, she couldn't sleep a single night without being plagued by nightmares. She had dreams where she was the only one who survived, and it absolutely killed her, especially when Chris died.

"I see you're not much of a morning person." He laughed on the other line. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over."

Jill glanced at the clock which read 12:16. "Now? It's really late! Can't it wait until morning?"

"Listen, it's _really_ important. I just couldn't wait to tell you."

She sighed in defeat, "I'll be over in 20 minutes, okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

The line went dead, and Jill turned off her phone and got dressed and ready within 10 minutes, and started to drive off to Chris's place.

She got there and rang his doorbell. He opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Jill, come in."

He moved out of the doorframe and she entered his apartment. Jill placed her keys on his coffee table, looking around his living room, which was slightly messy.

"Okay, you said you wanted to tell me something?" Jill turned to him with a mischievous grin. "Or was that just an excuse to seduce me?"

He chuckled and his cheeks turned a slight rosy color. "Well, I was considering that, until I saw how grouchy you are this late at night," Chris replied teasingly.

"Oh please, you haven't seen me at my worst yet." She joked back.

He smiled at her, but then remembered why he'd called her there in the first place. "You look like you're in a good mood; I feel bad because what I want to show you will really piss you off."

Jill's smile dimmed, wondering what he was going to show her. Chris moved over to a small stack of papers, and pulled out a thin manilla folder, taking out a few papers that were stapled together.

He sighed and turned to her, holding it out for her to take. "Read this."

When she reached out for it, her hand grazed his, and they both blushed and smiled when they realized it. Jill turned her attention to the papers, and her bright smile was replaced with a gloomy frown.

"G-Virus?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Umbrella's been busy. Apparently this is a new virus." He shook his head. "The nightmare still continues."

"What the hell? Hasn't the T-Virus done enough on its own?"

"I guess it hasn't, and this means it's not over yet." Chris replied with a slight yawn, running his fingers through his hair.

She looked at him, and took in the dark circles under his eyes, his messy hair and stubble. "Chris, you look kinda tired."

"I'm fine. I've just been working really hard to find this information."

She wasn't buying it. "Have you gotten any sleep recently?"

Chris humorlessly chuckled. "No."

"I guess that explains why you've been acting weird all week," Jill replied with concern, referring to the incident where he punched Elran of the Boy's Crime Department for accidentally spilling coffee on him. Jill stopped him from doing anything worse, and then he, strangely, winked at her and just walked away. Chris ended up with 2 weeks suspension from work. "You really need some rest."

"I'm fine, really." He lied.

"No, you're not. Listen to me," Jill walked in front of him and poked a finger in his chest. "Tomorrow, I'll tell Rebecca, Brad, and Barry about this. But you- you're gonna get some rest. Got it?"

"Got it!" He chuckled, amused by her sudden 'take-charge' attitude.

"And don't ever wake me up in the middle of the night again unless you wanted your ass kicked!" Jill added with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed.

"Alright," she said, lowering her voice to a soft, gentle tone. "You know, you didn't have to do all that alone. You could've told us. We would have helped, you know."

"Hey, Jill, " He looked her in the eyes and admired their oceanic blue color. "These files said something about Umbrella's European headquarters. I was planning on investigating over there, I thought you guys might want to come."

"Well, Barry will probably go. But I don't know about the others."

"What about you?"

Jill sighed loudly and folded her arms over her chest. "Isn't there a lab underneath Raccoon City? I don't know if we should just forget about it. I might stay here and check it out, just for a little bit. I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm leaving on the 24th. You can think about it until then, but I'd really like you to come with me."

Jill felt her heart break in her chest. The thought of staying behind saddened her, but she knew it was what she had to do. Barry had a family and he probably wanted to get them to a safer place, Rebecca was too young, and Brad would get easily afraid, there's no way he'd do it alone.

"I'll think about it."

"Good," He said with a slight smile. "You probably want to go home now."

"I guess," she smiled back.

He led her back to the door and opened it for her. She stepped outside as he leaned on the door frame. "You get some rest, alright?"

"I will," Chris reassured her. "Good night."

"Good night," Jill replied. She opened her mouth to say something else, but forgot what she wanted to say. Quickly, she added, "Oh, and thanks. For everything."

Jill laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, then walked away. Chris smiled, watching her as she walked away and out of sight, then went back inside and collapsed on his bed.

**xxx**

_August 24, 1998_

_Raccoon City Airport_

_Raccoon City, USA_

She stood in the airport, scanning over a parade of nameless faces, looking for her friends who would be leaving soon. Jill didn't want to be there. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friends. She didn't want to see them go.

_But they're leaving, you can't change that now._ she reminded herself.

When she told everyone about Chris's plan, they were more than willing to help out, save for Brad, who didn't want to leave Raccoon no matter how corrupted it was. Barry agreed immediately. However, he decided it would be best to move his family away from Raccoon City to secure their safety. Rebecca was hesitant but she quickly decided as well. Everything was falling into place for them.

Except for one thing: Jill decided she was going to stay.

Three faces jumped out at her- a tall, burly man with red hair and a beard by the name of Barry Burton, a young practically-a-genius medic named Rebecca, and a muscular, handsome brave man.

_Chris_.

For some reason unknown to Jill, the thought of him leaving nearly broke her heart. She wished she could convince him to stay and be with her, but she knew it was a terrible idea.

Pushing aside those thoughts, she made her way over to the trio.

Barry noticed her first and called out to her, "Jill!"

Chris whipped around, and when he saw Jill, smiled brightly. He had the urge to run over to her, pick her up, and carry for away bridal style, but shook it off. Still, it was very tempting for him.

"Hey, Jill!" Rebecca's voice suddenly broke him from his fantasies. "Wait, where's your stuff?"

Jill opened her mouth to speak, but when her eyes drifted over to Chris's shocked face, choked on her words. "I..."

"You're not coming with us?" Chris said sadly.

"Why?" Rebecca questioned.

"I just thought that, maybe, I could investigate that facility under the city and tie up loose ends."

"Alone?"

Jill's crystalline blue eyes met Chris's brown eyes. "Yes, but only for a little while. I was planning on meeting up with you in a few weeks."

Chris quickly responded, remembering her words from earlier, "Jill, you don't have to do that alone."

"It's only going to be for a few weeks. I can handle myself until then." She replied reassuringly, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She felt a tingling sensation run up her fingers and arm, and give him a gentle smile.

"Flight 280 now boarding." A staticky voice called out interrupting their moment.

"We'd better get going." Barry stated, breaking the silence. He turned to Jill and gave her a bear hug. "Take care, Jill."

"Be safe," Rebecca said, hugging her as well.

Barry and Rebecca grabbed their bags and headed towards the plane. The flight attendant checked their tickets and let them through. Rebecca scurried off, eager to find a seat. Barry looked behind to look for Chris, who was still talking with Jill, before leaving as well.

"You better go. You've got a plane to catch." She said with a weak, forced smile.

"Come with me." Chris pleaded.

"Chris, you know I can't."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't care. Please, come with me."

She shook her head and bit her lip."I don't know what to tell you. I want to go- I _really_ do, but we can't just leave Raccoon without-"

He stopped her mid-sentence. "Jill, I can't just leave you here. You know that."

"It's not that easy for me either, Chris."

"Please, Jill. I love you too much to just leave and hope you'll be fine on your own. Even if it's just for a few weeks."

A smile formed on Jill's face when she realized what he just said. He looked at her, about to ask why she was smiling, when she cheerfully spoke. "You love me?"

Chris refused to meet her eyes, and looked down at his luggage instead. "Yeah... I do"

Jill's grin widened, and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, like he'd done before. "Chris, I love you, too." He looked over at her, before she spoke again. "And it's really hard for me to stay, but I have to."

Ignoring what she said, Chris moved his hands to her face, and they both leaned in. Their lips connected, their hearts pounded in their chests. Jill's arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. Briefly, they pulled away for air, before their lips joined once more.

"Final call for Flight 280." The voice announced once more, causing them to separate.

Jill looked at Chris with a tear in her eye. "You'd better go now."

"I can't change your mind, can I?" He half asked, half stated.

Sniffling, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Don't be. We'll be together soon, I'm sure of it. Just wait for me, Jill Valentine."

"I will," She assured him. "Now don't miss your flight- and don't get yourself killed when you are out there."

He chuckled. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And you know how I always keep my promises." He grabbed each of his bags, and looked at her once more.

"This won't be goodbye." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Chris replied with a bittersweet smile. She would miss seeing it everyday.

He took his bags and headed off. She watched him as he showed a woman his ticket and she waved him in. Before heading off, he turned and gave Jill a weak smile.

His words reverberated in her head. _Wait for me, Jill Valentine._

She smiled. _I could wait forever for you, Chris Redfield._

**xxx**

Thanks for reading! This was inspired by 'Look After You' by the Fray. Listen to it, it's a great song!


	3. Secret Admirer

I don't own Resident Evil, its character, or any other trademarks.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this one. I've been in a lack of motivation recently, but I managed to finish this one! Please keep in mind that none of these chapters are related to each other.

Also, if you visit my profile, I have links to my tumblr blogs. I'll be posting excerpts on there if you ever feel impatient.

**xxx**

_May 20, 1997_

_S.T.A.R.S. Office_

_Raccoon City, USA_

Chris Redfield sat alone in the vacant office, busy finishing his report. It was early in the night shift, not quite 10 P.M., but it was unusually silent. A few of the regular cops were downstairs, and the other two S.T.A.R.S. members were busy. Joseph Frost was getting coffee, and possibly flirting with one of female cops like he normally did. Jill Valentine, Chris's partner and best friend, excused herself to take a phone call about ten minutes ago. He silently wondered what she was up to and if everything was okay.

_Jill..._ He stared over at her desk instinctively- it became a habit. Truthfully, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Chris felt his anger seethe when he stared at a photo of a young and handsome man, who looked no older than 23 with his dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

_Dave- Jill's boyfriend._

Chris shook his head at himself. _Stop being so damn jealous all the time._ Returning to his report, he continued writing, trying to push away all distracting thoughts of Jill and her 'boyfriend.'

_Dave doesn't even deserve her. She deserves someone who would treat her like she's the only thing that matters; someone who would actually appreciate her. Someone like..._

The sudden sound of the door slamming loudly jolted him from his daydream. Jill stormed over to her desk and sat down, folding her arms over her chest. _Damn, she's beautiful when she's pissed._

"Hey Jill, what's wrong?" He questioned with a gentleness in his voice that he reserved just for her.

She sighed before speaking, "My stupid boyfriend just dumped me." Her voice sounded calm as always.

Chris pressed his eyebrows together into a thin line. "Why the hell would anyone want to break up with _you_?"

"He met another woman." Venom soaked her words.

"There's someone better than you?" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Apparently."

"That's bullshit. There is nothing in the world worth losing you," He stopped himself suddenly, realizing that all his feelings were suddenly spilling out. "You know Jill, you don't need him. You could do better. He was just a waste of your time, anyway."

"I know." She looked at him with a weak smile. "Thanks for reminding me, Chris."

"Anytime, Jill. I'll always be here."

Jill blushed, playing with the hem of her blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt. She glanced at her desk and picked up the picture of Dave. Quickly, she walked over to the trashcan and angrily threw it in, before returning the report she was working on earlier that night.

Chris occasionally peeked at Jill, noticing she was still upset. _Maybe I should do something to cheer her up..._

**xxx**

_May 22, 1997_

_S.T.A.R.S. Ofiice_

_Raccoon City, USA_

Jill was still in a terrible mood. Between Dave and the ever aggravating night shift, she hardly got any sleep. She arrived at the station a few minutes late, but she knew Captain Wesker wouldn't mind. Immediately, she set off to get some coffee, as she did every morning, before heading off to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

_At least Chris is here today._ She grinned involuntarily before sipping her coffee, cringing at how hot it was.

She headed upstairs, entering the office quietly so she wouldn't disturb anyone if they were working. Scanning the room, she realized a few faces were missing. Wesker was working on his computer, and Barry was at his desk, cleaning off his favorite magnum like he did every morning. Joseph was nowhere to be seen, but Brad was sitting next to his empty seat at the transmitter.

"Hey Barry," Jill gave him a wide grin. "Where's Chris and Joseph?"

He placed his magnum on the desk before answering. "I think Joseph went to Kendo's to pick up some spare ammo for us. As for Chris, no clue."

"Okay, thanks anyway." She turned to her desk and put her coffee and keys down.

"Why are looking for them, anyway?" Barry questioned with a slight grin.

"I'm wasn't. Just curious, that's all." She defended coolly, though she didn't know why.

He chuckled, unconvinced, in response. "Yeah, sure."

Jill playfully rolled her eyes at him, settling herself in her chair. She started to turn on her computer, but then discovered a sky blue envelope, taped so it covered the power button. Gently, she pulled it off and began to tear it open. There was a card inside, a picture of a dozen roses with the words '_For my love..._' written in a fancy script.

Opening it up, there was a short message inside; it was typed up, possibly to conceal someone's identity.

**To my Valentine,**

**My heart stops everytime I see your beautiful face. You make my life complete and I don't know where I'd be without you. You mean so much to me.**

**Love, your secret admirer.**

**P.S. Open the top drawer of your desk for another surprise...**

With a smile on her face, she complied, finding a single red rose with another note attached.

**If you want to find out who I am, meet me at Grill 13 tomorrow at eight. **

**Love, your secret admirer.**

Jill lifted the rose to her nose and smelled it, becoming intoxicated by its sweet scent.

"What do you have there, Jill?" Someone asked as they sat down at the desk to her right.

"Oh, hey, Chris," She stuttered, slightly embarrassed, placing the rose down and grabbing her coffee instead. "It's... nothing."

"Really? It didn't look like nothing." He smiled while turning on his computer.

"Don't worry about it." Jill spoke softly, slightly upset that he didn't act jealous. "So, where have you been?"

He paused before answering. "Shooting range."

"Oh, cool. I'd love to join you sometime." A sweet smile crept upon her face, causing his heart to beat faster.

"How about tomorrow at eight?"

"I'd love to-" She stopped herself, realizing she already had plans to find out who her secret admirer was. It wouldn't hurt to just find out, right? "-but I can't."

"Got something special planned?" A grin greeted his chiseled features.

"Uh, actually, yeah- I do. I have a date tomorrow." She guilty for saying it in case he got jealous, but was disappointed when he just smiled wider.

"Okay. Have fun." He turned to his computer and started to work.

She did that as well, mentally cursing herself. _Why should you care if he gets jealous? He's only your partner..._

**xxx**

_May 23, 1997_

_The next day..._

It was nearly 6 P.M., and Jill was heading home. She'd finished all her work for the day, and Wesker, impressed and satisfied, let her off an hour early.

Jill headed down to the cafeteria to get herself something to drink. She went to the vending machine and bought a Dr. Pepper, her favorite soda.

"Hey Jill!" Chris called behind her as she pulled the tab and took a sip.

"Hey. What's up?" She replied as he leaned against the vending machine.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I heard Wesker's letting you go home early." She simply nodded, drinking her soda. "Does this have anything to do with this date of yours?"

"Maybe. Is somebody getting jealous?" Jill teased, smiling.

He blushed slightly. "No, I'm not. I was just wondering, that's all. Besides, I've got a date of my own tonight."

"Really?" She asked, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Are _you_ jealous now?" Chris mocked, chuckling.

Jill smacked him on the arm playfully. "Oh, shut up! Just tell me about her."

"Alright. She's awesome; gorgeous, smart, independent." He paused for a second, her gaze locked upon his. "She has the most beautiful eyes, an amazing smile, she's perfect..." He trailed off, still staring at Jill, looking at her as if she was the only person in the room.

There was a long pause, and Jill thought he might have kissed her had he not been talking about another woman.

She sighed, "She sounds... great. Anyway, have fun, I got to go. See you later, Chris!" Her words were rushed together and it was obvious that she was upset.

Chris wanted to slap himself, and if he were Jill, he would have. _I can be such a jackass sometimes. God, Jill. If you only knew..._

**xxx**

_Later that night..._

Jill rushed home. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep. But she had a date that she'd already went on and on about, so she had to see it through. _At least I'll have something to brag to Chris about tomorrow..._

Why did she care so much when he started telling her about his date? Something in the way he'd described her told Jill it was all true, and that maybe he was in love with that woman, but why did she suddenly feel so saddened by it; why was it so hard to hear?

She was at her apartment, fumbling with her keys and cursing under her breath. _I'll worry about this after my date._

Jill checked her watch- it was 7:30 already. She wanted to get there a little bit early, so she decided to leave right then.

She grabbed her keys and headed to her car. Jill wore a navy blue dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It was low-cut and showed a generous amount of cleavage, but not too much. She paired the dress with her favorite black heels, and some light eyeshadow and lipstick. Jill hated wearing makeup, but decided a little bit wouldn't kill her.

Jill arrived at Grill 13 with 7 minutes to spare. She found a booth seat and sat, tapping her foot on the ground. The waitress came with two menus and Jill politely thanked her.

She brought the rose with her. It was slightly droopy, but was still beautiful. She sniffed it again, something about this particular rose made her heart flutter, remembering the note she'd read before finding it.

"Is this seat taken?"

Jill knew that voice. Her eyes widened in realization, and looked up. "Chris?"

"Yeah?" He asked, wearing a white button-down shirt and black jeans.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered, wondering if he was here on his date, or if he was hers.

"I told you, Jill- I have a date with the most beautiful woman alive." He sat down across from her, smiling as if he'd just won the lottery.

"You're the one who sent that card?"

Chris grabbed her hand, holding it lovingly. "Yeah. After you and that asshole Dave broke up, I wanted to do something to cheer you up. Somehow, it turned into planning a date."

A wide smile met her soft features. "You're so sweet, Chris."

Teasingly, Chris asked, "Are you disappointed it's me?"

"No. It's the exact opposite! I was expecting it to be some complete asshole. I didn't think it was going to be you!"

"I guess that makes you the lucky girl I was talking about." He grinned.

She blushed and questioned, "Do you really think my eyes are beautiful?"

"Everything I said was true." He leaned in closer, his lips by her ear. "I love you, Jill."

Before she could respond, he turned his head, pressing his lips against hers.

There was something about that kiss that told her his words were true. It told her those feelings were not unrequited, and they were welcomed. The kiss was breathtaking to say the least. It wasn't like anything either of them had ever experienced. It caused unnatural feelings to surfaced.

They pulled apart, breathing into each other. Their gazes locked; his staring into her blue orbs, hers staring at his brown eyes. Speechless they sat for mere seconds, before Jill broke it with the words he's longed to hear from her. "I love you, too, Chris."

They kissed once more, celebrating their new found love.

**xxx**

Dave Wittenberg is the voice actor for Chris in Pachislot. I was inspired by the picture on Jill's desk that implies it's a boyfriend of hers.

Hope you enjoyed this story! It was fun, but tiring, to write!


	4. Comfort

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Another story for you guys! I wanted to do a Post-RE6 story, so here it is. This was inspired by the song 'Pieces' by RED. Also, if you don't read my ongoing story Sacrifice, flashbacks will be _**bolded**_.

**xxx**

_Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
~ Pieces, RED_

**xxx**

**Jill lay sleepily on the bare chest of her lover, a hand gently placed just on top of his shoulder. Her other hand was tangled within his hair, loosely gripping his short, chocolate-colored locks. She fluttered her eyes open, allowing herself a soft smile as she pulled the sheets over her, covering most of their naked bodies.**

**Jill could not get back to sleep, so she, silently and gingerly, pulled herself off of her lover, sitting upright in the bed. She looked around the room for nothing in particular, her eyes resting on a small photo frame on the nightstand. Jill picked it up and smiled at the memories it brought back- they were all from her wedding day.**

**An arm snaked around her waist from behind, grabbing her attention. Jill placed the photo back where it belonged and fell into the embrace of her loving husband. She snuggled closer, sighing happily.**

**"Morning, Jill." The tired man whispered in her ear.**

**She simply smiled back before responding, "Good morning, Chris."**

**The man by the name of Chris brought his hand to her face, moving a hair out of her eye.**

**Jill grinned, enjoying how it felt to be with him. She knew that, within a few hours, he would be leaving for a mission in Edonia.**

**"When do you have to go?" Jill murmured silently into his chest.**

**He looked at the clock. "In about 5 hours."**

**A few minutes of comfortable silence fell, both savoring the moment between the two. Reluctantly, Jill stated, "We should probably get up."**

**She pulled herself from Chris, looking on the ground for her clothing. She located her bra and panties, slipping them on gracefully, all the while Chris silently watched her. She noticed him staring and smiled. "What?"**

**He matched her smile. "You fascinate me."**

**"Fascinate?" She repeated jokingly, acting as if the word was foreign to her. Sitting down next to him, she added, "Don't you mean **_**love**_**?"**

**He propped himself up on his elbows, while teasingly stating, "You know what I mean."**

**She playfully slapped his arm. "Oh, shut up! You love me; just say it!" Jill got off the bed one more time, searching the clothes on the floor for a T-Shirt. She grabbed a navy blue V-neck and pulled it over her head. It was obviously Chris's, as it was too big for her. The bottom didn't quite reach her knees and it was unflattering to her figure, but she didn't care.**

**"I **_**adore**_ **you." He remarked with a quiet chuckle.**

**"Really? That's an interesting way of saying it."**

**Ignoring that, he stared at her lovingly. "You look damn sexy in that." He complimented, a slight grin appearing on his face. "Even if I prefer you with **_**nothing**_ **on."**

**"Oh, what a shame." She dropped her teasing tone for a second, then continued. "Come on- get up. I'll make us something to eat."**

**Groaning, he got out of bed and got dressed, as Jill finished getting ready and made them a simple egg breakfast. They ate together, talking and laughing and teasing each other.**

**After the meal, they watched some TV for a while, and, before they knew it, Chris had to leave for the mission. Edonia was in Eastern Europe, which meant he had to fly out from New York City, the place they called home. He didn't need to pack anything, so he was ready to go.**

**Jill pulled him into a loving kiss, preserving it for as long as she could. Eventually, they had to pull apart.**

**"God, I'm going to miss you." He said, his hands lingering on her waist. He had no desire to move them at the moment.**

**"I'll miss you, too." She placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Please be safe."**

**"I will." He kissed her forehead gently. "Jill, I-"**

**"I know, I know!" She cut him off, smiling to show she was just kidding. "You're still fascinated."**

**He laughed, holding her closer. The next words came out naturally. "I love you, Jill."**

**"I love you, too."**

**xxx**

Jill twirled her wedding ring on ring finger, twisting it around aimlessly. It had been 6 months since she'd seen her husband, who suffered from Post-Traumatic Amnesia after losing all his men in Edonia and going missing. Eventually, they found him, and he agreed to come back and fight in China, where he, again, lost all his men. She sat at the B.S.A.A.'s private heliport, waiting for the helicopter carrying Chris to return.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, he finally arrived. Chris climbed out of the helicopter and Jill ran up to meet him, For a second, they only stared in each other's eyes, until Jill through her arms around her husband's neck, and he wrapped his tightly under her arms and around her shoulders.

Softly, she whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

"I know," He replied, kissing her neck. "I'm so sorry I left you."

"It's okay, Chris," she spoke quietly, "You're here now, and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Something about how she said his name always calmed him, reassured him. He loved that about her. It made him feel so safe, therefore he could always open up to her. "They all died because of me."

She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eyes, his hands moving to her waist as she did this. "It's not your fault, Chris- it's Ada's. You know that!"

He sighed, not fully believing it. "I could have done something."

"Chris, you can't save everyone. They knew what they were getting into, they knew the risks. It was their choice to get into that! If it weren't for Ada, they would still be alive. It's not your fault." Tears formed on her eyes, so he pulled her in close, kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you, Jill," he said, kissing her briefly on the lips, before adding, "I need you."

She nodded, kissing him softly. "I love you, too."

He smiled weakly, but he looked into her eyes and knew it would be alright. He hadn't lost everything; he hadn't lost the person he cared about the most. All he needed was a little time and comfort. With Jill by his side, he could get through anything.

**xxx**

I hope you like this. I just want to point out that they still think that Carla is Ada.

Tell me if there's anything you want me to write, I'm running short of ideas! One last thing, the 'Fascinate/Love' idea is from George A. Romero's movie script of Resident Evil. Here's the link to his script (Take out the spaces and add the 'dot com' before /scripts/ it's not letting me post the link)

www. dailyscript scripts/ resident _evil _romero .html


	5. All That Matters

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

This is just a short drabble. I was going to post as a separate story, but I thought it was pointless. Slightly implied M-rated content, but I don't think I'll need to change the rating. Also, if you have noticed, I've gone back to previous chapters and added lyrics to songs that inspired my writings. Anyway, enjoy my first _ever_ drabble!

**xxx**

_We'll do it all  
Everything on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone  
If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
~ Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

**xxx**

He found it hard to stop kissing her- on the neck, the lips, anywhere his lips could touch.

He kissed her on the neck. She kissed him on the lips. They pulled apart, then joined again. He put his hands on her waist. She tangled her hands in his hair. He whispered sweet somethings in her ear. She simply smiled and obliged to his requests. He tugged at her shirt. She pulled it off eagerly.

It wasn't long before they found themselves pulling away from the walls, moving to the bed, half dressed in each other's arms, thinking that was the way they wanted to die. Wishing the precious moments could last forever.

They knew it wouldn't; they never did. Yet they savored them nonetheless. They knew they would soon be apart again.

But it didn't matter anymore. He loved her. She loved him.

All that mattered was each other.


	6. Remember?

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Here's another story for you. Flashbacks = _**bold**_.

**xxx**

_Is it the way that you talk  
That's causing me to freak?  
Is it the way that you laugh  
That's making my heart beat?  
Is it the way that you kiss?  
It's gotta be the way that you taste_  
_~Gorgeous Nightmare, Escape the Fate_

**xxx**

Laying on the couch stretched out were two people. A woman, deep asleep, laying comfortably on the chest of a sleeping man. His arm was wrapped around her as if to protect her from nightmares. They looked like two lovers enjoying each other's company.

Except they weren't dating, not involved romantically in the slightest. But they were so hopelessly in love, it was almost humorous. Then again, maybe it was.

Chris started to wake up, lifting his eyelids gradually. Immediately, his eyes fell on her sleeping form.

He remembered what his sister Claire said when she first meet Jill after they escaped Rockfort Island: _"Are you two together or something? No? But you look so cute together!"_ He silently chuckled at the memory.

Chris then recalled what Claire told him shortly before that fateful night in 2006: _"Just tell her that you love her! You don't have forever, dumbass!"_

He wondered if he should, but since she returned from Africa a few months ago, he didn't want to cross any lines. He'd always been there, holding her as she slept after nightmares and holding her when she cried. What if Jill thought he'd only helped her to get in her pants? What if it's still too early?

Deep in thought, Chris didn't realize it when Jill started to wake and hug him tighter.

"Chris..." Her voice was a whisper, and he noted small traces of sorrow in her eyes when he looked into them briefly.

"Is something wrong, Jill?" He asked, hoping she was okay. He couldn't stand when she cried- it was like there was a knife in his chest being twisted around in his wounds, again and again.

She sighed softly, her hot breath hitting his neck. "Do you remember that night, so many years ago, when you... told me you _loved_ me?"

**The date was March 8, 1997. It was nearly 9:00 P.M., and the S.T.A.R.S. members, save for Wesker, Barry, and Enrico, were enjoying themselves in a small bar. Some people, like Kenneth, Brad, and Richard, enjoyed a refreshing beer and chatted in a small booth. Others, like Joseph and Forest, were busy buying drinks for the ladies in the bar. Then, there was Chris and Jill...**

**"Come on, Valentine!" Chris shouted with excitement. "Just this one time, that's all! I'll go easy on you!"**

**"My answer is '**_**no**_**.'" She spat.**

**"You're just afraid you'll lose!" He mocked, smirking at her.**

**Jill scoffed, "Whatever, Redfield. I could beat you any day of the week!"**

**"Then prove it to me!"**

**Jill groaned loudly, slamming her head on the bar table. "Fine! One drinking contest, but that's it!"**

**"Yes!" Chris cheered, ordering a few vodka shots. The bartender poured a few for them, the liquor a cherry color.**

**Chris handed her one, "Ready?" She nodded, giving him a soft smirk. "Go!"**

**Both tilted their heads back, swallowing the alcohol in mere seconds. They slammed the shot glasses on the table.**

**"Round two?" Jill asked with an arrogant tone, before they both downed the next glass with the same ease.**

**About 5 shots or so in, Jill called it quits. Chris cheered loudly at his victory, and Jill screamed along with him like a small child. Both were obviously too drunk at that point.**

**They laughed and told each other jokes, which wasn't any different than how they normally acted, except they laughed uncontrollably, slurring their words and swearing more than ordinary. When Jill told him about something that happened in the office earlier that week, a story he'd already heard twice at that point, he ended up laughing so hard he fell off his chair. He grabbed the table in a futile attempt to stop him, but managed to pull Jill down instead. She landed atop of him, both laughing despite hitting their heads together.**

"**You okay?" He eventually asked in between laughs.**

"**I'm fine!" She giggled, resting her head in the crook of his neck.**

**It wasn't until then that he realized just how close they really were, and how nice it felt when her hair tickled his skin or when her hot breath warmed his skin. It was the first time he saw how gorgeous she was, especially when her eyes gleamed when she smiled. **_**Oh god, her smile- I wonder what it would feel like on my lips.**_

**Maybe the alcohol was causing him to act on impulse and encouraged him to do something he had longed to experience. He placed his hands on either side of her face, causing her to look up, gazing into his eyes as if the world just stopped. Their hungry lips met, taking each other's breath away. They tasted of liquor, but their tongues clashed regardless.**

**They separated for a mere second, breathing heavily, before kissing again. Pulling away again, Chris's eyes locked on Jill's. His words slightly slurred, he spoke. "I love you."**

**"God, I love you, too, Chris." She leaned down to kiss him again, her delicate fingers brushing his cheeks.**

**He wrapped both arms around her waist, her legs locked around his hips as he attempted to get them both off the floor.**

**After they managed to get up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.**

**Soon after they rushed out of the bar, heading to Jill's apartment in uptown Raccoon City.**

**He pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck ferociously. They pulled at each other's clothes as they moved into her bedroom, ready to indulge into each other.**

**After they made gentle love, they fell asleep, still muttering their feelings to each other. Chris's arm was draped over her body, holding her close. Both slept with smiles on their faces.**

**When morning finally came, Chris woke up before Jill, instantly remembering the events of the previous night. Though he never lied to her about his feelings, he felt ashamed for taking advantage of her like that, and reluctantly slipped out of her quiet apartment before she awoke, hoping she wouldn't remember.**

**She woke up an hour later, and Chris was nowhere to be seen. She felt lonely and confused; **_**Did he really mean what he said or was it just the alcohol talking?**_

**When they both were at work later that day, they didn't speak of it. Chris assumed Jill didn't remember; Jill assumed Chris regretted it or didn't feel the same way as she did. Both moved on from their lives, still remaining incredibly close, and, surprisingly, the incident did not make things awkward or complicated between them. It was as if it never even happened.**

A smile appeared on his face. _So she did remember that..._

"Yeah, I remember," He spoke softly near her ear.

She, appearing hesitant, asked, "Did you mean it, back then?"

He wasted no time in answering her, the response rolling off his tongue easily. "Of course I did."

Her voice was faint, almost desperate. "Do you still love me?"

Chris simply kissed her forehead, giving her a soft, reassuring smile. "I never stopped."

**xxx**

I don't really know why I wrote this. Popped into my headed after watching a movie. Thanks for reading!


	7. Somewhere

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

You should consider this a sequel to Leaving (Chapter 2.)

**xxx**

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
~ Run, Snow Patrol_

**xxx**

_December 27, 1998_

_Unknown Location_

_Somewhere in Europe..._

It had been months since the last time Jill had seen Chris. A little bit before the Raccoon City Incident, Jill chose to remain in the corrupted city to investigate a facility underneath it, while Chris, along with Barry and Rebecca, chose to investigate Umbrella's European Headquarters.

A lot happened during that time. Jill hadn't discovered anything useful, and just as she was preparing to leave to meet up with them, there were reports of zombies in the city. Jill stayed longer to help usher civilians out of the city, rescuing a handful of people while waiting for the rescue the government promised, yet it never came. Jill decided to make her way out of the city, but ran into a few U.B.C.S. members, working with Carlos Oliveira to get out. Worse yet, Umbrella sent in a B.O.W. created to track down and kill surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, only succeeding in eliminating Brad Vickers. It infected her, yet Carlos managed to get a cure and save her. Afterwards, they defeated the Nemesis and Nicholai Ginovaef, escaping the city before a missile struck down, demolishing the once peaceful city. With the help of Barry Burton, they barely survived the catastrophe.

It had been months since the day they parted at the airport, the day they kissed and finally confessed their feelings. Not once did she question her feelings for him; not once did her love for Chris waver. She never stopped thinking about him, reminding herself of all the things she loved about him. She was determined to get out of the city, hoping to see him again.

Barry lost contact with Chris when he set out to find Jill, and they were busy trying to locate him. Carlos joined them, and with his help, located Chris's supposed hideout. As soon as Jill found out about it, she rushed over immediately.

With Barry and Carlos following her, she hurried to the door. Jill knocked twice. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Do you think he's okay in there?" Jill asked the older males who just caught up with her.

Carlos shrugged, "Who knows?"

Barry knocked as well, considerably louder than Jill, "Hey! Chris, are you there? Chris!" There was no response.

"Oh god, I'm worried," Jill confessed, hugging her arms from the cold. "Should we go in there to check it out?"

"Want me to kick the door down?" Carlos offered.

Jill shook her head. "That won't be necessary." She pulled out her lockpicking set that she carried around for emergencies. She got down to her knees and peered into the lock. It was open in a few seconds.

"Nice job," Carlos complemented, grinning. Jill simply walked inside, ignoring his flirting. They went in after her.

Chris's place was small, but was absolutely wrecked. Clothes on the floor, dressers knocked over and broken, tables flipped, and countless miscellaneous items covered the floor so she couldn't see the color of the carpet. Jill knew Chris could be messy, but this was ridiculous, even for him. Her gut told her that Umbrella was here, looking for him as well. She prayed he got away safely.

"The hell happened here?" Barry questioned, looking around, making his way into the dining area.

"Looks like a tornado came through here. Let's hope they didn't get your amigo."

Jill sighed, somewhat audibly. She started walking around, inspecting things. No sign of Chris anywhere, _until..._

In the middle of the room, a knife was hidden under some debris. She kneeled down; her suspicions were confirmed.

Jill ran her finger over the S.T.A.R.S. logo that was engraved in the metal, clutching the soft grip. _This is his knife, but where's Chris?_

"What do you got there?" Carlos leaned down next to her, patting her shoulder lightly.

"It's his knife." Jill said blandly.

Carlos nodded, wanting to change the subject. "Jill, you know we've been spending a lot of time together, and I like you a lot, so I was wondering if you'd want to-"

"I'm sorry, Carlos." She interrupted, confusing him. "I can't."

"Why not?" He wasn't used to rejection, obviously.

"My heart already belongs to someone else." She smiled, simply from thinking of Chris. Oh, how she missed him.

Barry ran into the room, looking at the two in the middle of the room. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Just Chris's knife." Jill stood up, holding the object out for him to see.

Carlos appeared next to her. "Do you think this means he's-"

"No, he's alive. I just know it."

Barry chuckled. "Yeah, That's Chris for ya; not one to die easily."

Carlos looked out the window. "Hey, it's pretty dark outside. Shouldn't we be heading out?"

"That's not a bad idea, pal." Barry stated, and the two men headed towards the door. Carlos retrieved his keys, heading to the car.

Barry noticed Jill hadn't moved. "You coming?"

She just shook her head 'no'. "What if he stops by? He's out there somewhere; I want to see him."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know you do. You sure you're going to stay here all night?"

"Positive."

He sighed. "Alright, but we're going to check on you first thing tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Got it, Barry."

With that, the older man closed the door behind him.

Jill sat down on the couch, still looking around the room. A picture in a broken frame caught her eye. Carefully picking it up, she grinned at the memory. It was a picture of her and Chris from the previous year, before Umbrella, before Raccoon City, at Joseph's house for a small party. His arm was around her waist, hers slung over his shoulder. Both were innocent, unharmed by the zombies and bio-weapons.

She took the picture out of the frame, folding it then placing it in her pocket. Sighing, Jill laid horizontally on the couch, and slowly, her eyes shut.

**xxx**

_The next morning..._

The cell phone in her pocket starting ringing, waking Jill from her dreams about Chris.

Groaning, she fished the phone from her pocket and put it to her ear, not looking at the caller ID. Groggily, she asked, "Hello?"

"...Jill?" The voice said, almost as if it was relieved she answered.

Her eyes shot open, her tiredness dissolving. "Oh my god, Chris? Is that you?"

He spoke again. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry, it's been so long."

"That's alright," Jill was smiling again. "I missed you; where on Earth have you been?"

Chris let out a humorless chuckle, which she imagined was paired with a slight nervous smile, too. Oh, how she loved his smiles. "Antarctica?" He said it like a question.

She arched an eyebrow. "Antarctica? Why the hell were you over there?"

There was a small pause. "I'm going to fly over to Paris later today. Can you meet me there? I'll catch-up with you then."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Jill smiled, ecstatic that she would get to see Chris again.

"Oh, and one last thing..." His voice was quiet.

"What is it?"

"I love you." His voice was hesitant, as if he was doubting if she still felt that way. Yet, she could tell in his voice that he was entirely honest.

Her face exploded into a large smile. "I love you, too."

She heard a soft chuckle after a short silence. "Wow, I already can't wait to see you again, Jill." He was grinning on the other end as well.

Jill remembered his last words before he left for Europe months ago. "Wait for me, Chris Redfield."

**xxx**

Thanks for reading!


	8. Forever

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, etc.

Warning: Major Fluff. I'm ashamed, but I'm not sorry.

**xxx**

_Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever  
~ Forever, Fireflight_

**xxx**

_November 7, 2009_

_Chris Redfield's Apartment_

_New York City, USA_

Sleeping peacefully, Chris's arm was draped gently over the warm body of Jill, who was also under of the veil of sleep. She breathed slowly, steadily, which gave comfort to him.

Chris slowly moved his hand to reach for hers, moving slowly to prevent waking her up. He tangled his fingers with hers, nestling in closer, his face brushing against her neck. He sighed as he breathed in her natural scent- flowery with a slight spice to it.

After a few moments without movement, Jill started to wake. She felt his presence before opening her eyes, basking in how tingly it felt to be so close to him finally.

Several months ago, Jill returned home from Africa in a completely devastated state. She pushed away most of the people who tried to help her, yet she found herself able to only open up to Chris. He was more than willing to be there for her, holding her after a nightmare or when she cried, always reassuring her and talking about it when she needed it. Chris let her move into his apartment since she lost hers, which also made it easier for him to help her. Jill used to frequently have nightmares, usually waking up mid-scream in a cold sweat. One night, Jill had wandered into Chris's room, unable to sleep, and asked him if she could stay in his bed next to him. After a while, it became a habit, then an instinct.

She blamed herself for everything that happened, for everything Wesker forced her to do. But eventually, she came to terms with what happened, letting go of her guilt. Yet, she still needed to be near Chris to feel safety, to feel like her old self again. The way he made her feel was something she couldn't understand. She knew how she felt about him, but how could just one person lift her out of her depression and make her feel so calm again?

Chris began to move again, trying his best not to move her, but unbeknownst to him, Jill was already partially awake.

"Morning, Chris..." Jill mumbled groggily.

"You're awake?" He asked after a short pause.

"Yeah, not for very long, though," she stated with a sigh in her voice.

Chris smiled against her neck, "You're cute in the morning, you know."

She blushed, suddenly unable to form words. What should she say? "Thanks?"

She heard him chuckle slightly, before Chris leaned in to kiss her on the neck several times, moving to her shoulders.

Jill didn't know what to do; she was surprised by his sudden affection. Though, she did find herself enjoying it...

"Chris..." She choked out in a moan, causing him to stop.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning over so he was pinning her to the bed, looking into her eyes. Did he do something wrong? Was he moving too fast?

Jill found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Chris's brown eyes. Without much thought, she brought one of her hands to his face, fingers brushing over his stubble. The other hand suddenly gripped the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him down to her forcefully, yet gently.

Their lips touched, settling into a passionate kiss as Jill wrapped her arms around Chris's shoulders. They broke away for air, staring into each other's eyes once more. Chris couldn't help but notice how her blue-gray eyes appeared to be filled with love.

"Jill..." He managed to choke out, moving a hand to her cheek, letting it rest there.

"I love you," Jill said silently before he could continue.

A smile formed on his face. "I love you, too."

He leaned down, kissing her again. He pressed his body closer to her as it quickly deepened.

They separated for air. "Chris? I want to ask you something."

"Anything," he responded. "What's up?"

She spoke softly, shyly. "Why did you start, you know, kissing me?"

He let out a sigh. "I'm going to a meeting for the B.S.A.A. in London in a few hours. I... don't want to leave you alone."

"How long will you be gone?" Jill questioned.

"Not long. Only three days."

Jill looked away from him, understanding everything. This would be the first time since she'd returned that he would be gone. He was worried about her, she could tell. She knew him well enough.

"Will you be fine on your own? I can't cancel this or anything."

"I'll be okay, Chris," Jill stated softly. "Besides, I know Claire and Rebecca have been waiting to see me. I could always call them."

He nodded slowly, feeling guilty he was about to leave her.

Reassuringly, Jill repeated, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," was all he could say.

He kissed her on the forehead, then rolled off of her and started getting ready to leave. He'd starting packing the night before so he found a duffel bag he had hidden. With Jill's help, they made sure he had everything he would need for the trip- extra clothes, toothbrushes and toothpaste, deodorant, some money, etc.. Then Chris hopped in the shower and Jill made him breakfast.

They sat down together, eating and talking. Afterwards, they continued their 'fun' back in Chris's room, and before they knew it, it was time for Chris to leave for the meeting.

"Bye, Chris," Jill said with a sad smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jill. " With that, he kissed her, placing his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, as they pulled away, he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Jill rolled her eyes playfully at him, even though she felt the same way, and squeezed his hand tightly. "It's only three days!"

"It's still too long to be away from you," He placed a kiss on her jaw, right below her lips.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You'll get over it."

Chris pulled her into a quick hug, kissing the crown of her head. "I'll see you soon, Jill. Love you."

They shared a brief kiss before he left. He wasn't even gone for 5 minutes before Jill started thinking about him, started missing him.

**xxx**

_November 10, 2009_

_Chris Redfield's Apartment_

_New York City, USA_

Staring at the clock, Jill let out a sigh. "Where is he?" She whispered to herself.

_It's 5:30! He said he'd be back an hour ago! Was there a delay with his plane or something?_

She paced her apartment- their apartment, technically- her mind wandering off to the worst.

Just as she started to calm down and sit on the couch, she heard the jingling of keys at the door. It swung open, her lover and partner stepping through. She acted casual, as if she wasn't freaking out moments before, watching him take off his jacket and place his belongings on the floor.

Jill couldn't help it; she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him forcefully, almost knocking him down. She placed tiny kisses along his jawline.

He let out a laugh. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, you jackass!" Jill replied jokingly as she pulled out of the embrace.

"I missed you, too," He kissed her briefly on the lips. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Jill shrugged. "I mostly watched some TV. Claire, Rebecca, and I went out for lunch yesterday. It was fun!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Chris said, "The meeting was a drag; I wanted to hurt someone by the time it was over."

Jill laughed, "Aren't they always? I guess that hasn't changed."

"Sadly," he answered sarcastically.

A silence filled the room quickly, and to Chris it made him a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, Jill? You wanna help me put this stuff away?"

"Sure," Jill opened his duffel bag and grabbed a handful of clothes, running to his room to place it in his hamper. While she was gone, Chris also grabbed several items, placing one in his pocket, then taking the others into his room and putting them away.

After everything was done, Chris and Jill sat on the couch together, yet Jill noticed he was suddenly nervous around her. Though he was fairly good at hiding it, she knew him well enough.

"Is something bothering you? You're acting kinda... strange."

He let out a sigh, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Still unconvinced, she decided to let it go. _He'll tell me eventually. I know it._

Jill laid her head on Chris's shoulder, then closed her eyes and sighed. Chris leaned in, touching his lips with hers. As the kiss deepened, she found herself pinned under Chris's weight.

She let out a giggle as he started to kiss her neck, moving down lower to her collarbone. He pulled away suddenly and got off the couch, which confused Jill, but then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips before pressing them together again.

"I love you, Chris," Jill replied after the kiss ended. He could never get sick of her saying that.

Yet again, nervousness returned to him, unable to reply. This worried Jill.

"Chris? Are you alright?"

Completely ignoring her question, he continued, "I love you so much I can't stand being without you ever again."

"You don't have to, okay? I'm here. I'll always be here."

He let out a deep sigh. "That's kind of what I want to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Her eyebrows nearly fused together in a thin line.

Chris squeezed her hand gently, then quickly got down on one knee, pulling an object out of his pocket- a black velvet box.

Jill's face started to show her shock as he slowly opened the box, revealing a ring. It had a gold band with a medium-sized diamond, and two sparkling sapphires on either side of it.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked, holding the ring carefully between his thumb and index finger.

Jill's face exploded into an ear-to-ear grin. She was speechless for a few seconds, then started to violently nod her head. "Yes!"

Chris grabbed her left hand then slipped the ring onto her ring finger. As soon as it was on, Jill flew her arms around him.

"I love you! I love you," she repeated, gripping him tightly. She pulled back slightly then cupped his face, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, he slipped his arms under her knees and chest, carrying her to the bedroom bridal-style.

He kissed her as he set her on the bed. "I'll love you forever, Jill Redfield."

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	9. Safe

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

**xxx**

_July 25, 1998_

_Jill Valentine's Apartment_

_Raccoon City, USA_

The door slamming echoed in the quiet room as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine entered the apartment. They got just back from the Raccoon City Hospital, doing dozens of blood tests and checkups. Immediately after walking into the room, they crashed on the couch, exhausted.

"I can't believe any of that just happened," Jill muttered, sadness in her voice.

Chris sighed, "Neither can I."

The night before, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team went looking for their comrades from Bravo Team after losing contact with them. They fled into a mansion, discovered countless monsters and zombies, and found out the truth about the Umbrella Corporation and their captain, Albert Wesker.

_Wesker..._ That name brought anger to Chris. _Because of him, all my comrades- my friends- are dead. All because of Umbrella..._

"I think we should get a shower," Jill stated, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, he lamely replied, "Yeah."

"Alright, you get in there. I'll go get you some towels and-" She started saying, but was cut off.

"No, no, Jill. It's your house. You go in first, okay?"

She sighed. She knew it was best not to argue at this time, considering what they just went through. "Fine, if you insist..."

"I do; just go, and don't waste all the hot water!" He threw in the last part to lighten the mood, and he knew it worked when she rolled her eyes at him and smiled ever so slightly. That, in turn, made him smile. He loved that small gesture she always gave him.

Jill got into the shower, cranking the hot water halfway, letting the heat soothe her aching muscles. Ignoring the fact the water started to sound like gunshots, she scrubbed the blood, dirt, and sweat away, thinking about which one of her friends blood it might have been. She rubbed over bruises, acting as if they were also bloodstains and would just go away. Yet, she knew they would stay for another week or two.

After 10 minutes, she exited, grabbing a baby blue towel and drying off. She grabbed her favorite white bathrobe and tied it closed, then brushed her hair and teeth, finally leaving the bathroom.

Jill smiled softly when she saw Chris had passed out on her couch while watching something on the TV, his feet propped up on her coffee table. Whenever he did that, she'd pretend to get annoyed. In reality, it was kind of cute to her.

Jill walked over to the table, knocking his feet down which caused him to stir awake.

"Time for your shower, dumbass." Jill said to her partner, who started to shift around.

"Oh, right. Sorry that I feel asleep."

"Not a big deal," She shrugged. "Besides, I was sleeping on your shoulder on the way back here. We're even, I guess."

Chris chuckled. "Actually, no- I enjoyed that."

She gave him a skeptical glare, as he walked into the bathroom, and after a minute or two, the water started to flow.

As Chris was in the shower, Jill got dressed in a simple black tube top and long, navy blue pajama pants. Afterwards, she began to search around for something he could wear. _Maybe he left something here last time..._

After searching for a little while, she gave up. He could just sleep in his T-shirt and boxers or something.

Jill grinned to herself. _Actually, that's not a bad idea..._

When Chris got out of the bathroom, he had a silver colored towel around his waist.

"Hey, Jill?" He asked, partially hiding behind the door.

When she turned to look at him, she couldn't keep her eyes off his chest or his perfectly toned abs and biceps. She noticed how he hadn't dried off yet, as she could see small water droplets run down into the towel.

"Jill?" He asked again, more out of concern this time.

That snapped her back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What's up?"

_Figures. Jill's probably still shaken up. I know I am._

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Just wear your old clothes," Jill suggested.

"Fine," He hid behind the door again, getting dressed.

She mock rolled her eyes at him. _Redfield, you are an idiot sometimes. But I love you for it._

Seconds later, he came out in just his boxers and white T-shirt. He was busy ruffling his hair up with a towel, so he couldn't see the soft smile that formed on her face when she saw through his wet T-shirt, teasingly showing off his 6-pack.

Tossing the towel aside, he looked over to her, silently admiring how soft her arms looked, not to mention the small amount of cleavage on display.

"Are you fine with taking the couch tonight?" Jill questioned.

Chris gave her a charming smirk. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll have no trouble sleeping on it considering what happened earlier," Jill laughed, patting his damp arm. She couldn't ignore how warm he felt. Maybe it was just the shower, or maybe it was the effect he had on her.

"Yeah, whatever. It's comfier than it looks!" Chris laid on the couch with a sigh, placing his arms behind his head to look relaxed.

Jill giggled at this, then leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Chris."

She left the room immediately, a blush on her face. She closed her bedroom door, leaning against it for a second. _What am I going to do about you, Chris?_

Shaking that thought away, she crawled into her bed, snuggling up under the covers. Jill was out like a light the second her eyes shut.

**xxx**

_Later, in the middle of the night..._

The soft sound of whimpering caused Chris to jolt awake. For a second, he thought it was a zombie. His hand reached for his holster, only to remember he wasn't in the mansion anymore. He was safe, or at least as safe as he could be these days.

Then he heard it again. _Wait a second... is that... Jill?_

He rose from the couch, tiptoeing over to her closed door. Chris pressed an ear against it, listening quietly when he heard it again. He opened the door, crouching beside her bed. Gently, she shook her, but at first she didn't wake up.

"Jill! Wake up!" He said softly, and soon, her eyes shot open.

"Chris? What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You must have been having a nightmare, but you're safe now. I'm here."

Jill blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. You don't need to worry about me. Did I wake you up?"

He smiled. "A little."

She put her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Chris said, moving to sit on the foot of the bed. "Want to talk about your dream?"

"It wasn't exactly a dream. It was just my memories, playing over and over and over again," Jill explained, and Chris held her hand as she spoke, squeezing for comfort. "I kept seeing Forest's corpse, or Joseph being attacked. Oh god, I even saw Enrico getting shot, and it was like it was on repeat."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms, around him, enjoying the comforting hug.

"I... I'm really going to miss them. Sure, they were a pain in the ass sometimes, but..."

"I know, Jill," He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Want me to stay in here tonight?"

She nodded slowly. "You don't mind? I mean, you said it yourself, the couch is comfy."

He shook his head, a grin on his face. "I don't mind. I'd rather be in here with you, anyway."

An image flashed in her mind, and it excited her to think he would be next to her, holding her all night. _If only there were better circumstances..._

He wiggled under the blankets with her, and immediately she crawled on his chest, head in the crook of his neck. Protectively, his arm curled around her waist, holding her close.

Nuzzling closer, Jill let out a sigh of happiness, before getting an idea. Sitting up slightly, she bolstered herself up with her forearms, looking at Chris's deep brown eyes.

"Jill, are you alright?" He asked, when she suddenly sat up.

Without replying, she leaned in, pressing her lips softly, gently to his. Chris, recovering from shock, started responding, deepening the kiss. Soon, they pulled away for oxygen.

"I love you," Jill confessed, looking intently into his eyes.

"I love you, too."

With a smile, Jill lay her head on his chest again, breathing in his scent.

Soon, the two fell asleep, finally feeling safe. The future ahead looked bleak, but they had each other.

**xxx**

Hope you enjoyed this! I'm running out of ideas/inspiration for these one-shots, so there might not be one for a little while, I don't know. If you have any requests/suggestions, please let me know!


	10. Cold

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

Ok, just some pointless fluff up ahead, just so you know this collection isn't dead.

**xxx**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
~You and Me, Lifehouse_

**xxx**

_February 18, 2003  
Inside a shack  
Somewhere within Russia_

"I'm cold," Jill shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to create warmth, a useless action. She moved closer to the fireplace which gave off little heat.

"I am, too," Chris agreed, zipping his green winter jacket all the way up.

"How long until they come back?" She questioned, her breath visible, coming out of her mouth like feather-light clouds.

"Don't know," He sighed.

Hours ago, Chris and Jill infiltrated a secret Umbrella Facility, defeating countless B.O.W.s, including a new one called the T-A.L.O.S.. Umbrella placed a countless amount of money investing on this B.O.W. for who knows how long, which inevitably was a fatal blow that would cause them to go bankrupt. However, many operatives in the Private Anti-Biohazard Unit went back in the facility to clear the area of any loose bio-weapons and collect any evidence against the Umbrella Corporation. It was a win-win situation for the former S.T.A.R.S. officers.

However, Chris and Jill, exhausted, stayed behind while the others did this. They found an abandoned shack less than a mile away from the facility and camped out there. It hadn't been used in quite a while, and a had a hole or two in the roof, letting in the freezing air from the blizzard outside.

"This sucks." Jill muttered under her breath. Chris smiled at her, then shook his head, amused.

He stood up, pacing, deciding to have a look around the shack. It was bare, but the room was medium-sized which made it appear larger. There was a bed that was dilapidated and missing a mattress, a filthy sofa that was pushed against the wall, and two dressers with nothing on top of them.

Curious, Chris walked to one of the dressers, finding it entirely empty. He went to the second, slightly smaller, dresser, opening each of the drawers. He find out that the first two were empty as well, but the last one, to his surprise, had a decent-sized red blanket in a brand-new condition.

"Hey, Jill," He called out. "Look what I found for you."

"What?"

He walked over to her with a smile, holding the blanket out for her.

"Where did you get that?" She questioned, laying down on her back.

"In one of the drawers over there," He tilted his head in its direction. He unfolded the blanket carefully, laying it out over Jill. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better. Thank you." She smiled tiredly. "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, a little bit. Don't worry about me, though. Just get some rest."

Jill frowned. "No, no. Come here." She flipped part of the blanket over, inviting him.

Chris grinned at the offer, and laid down next to her. When he was settled, she threw the blanket over him, then moved in closer, placing her head on his chest as he moved an arm behind her. She let out a content sigh, closing her eyes slowly.

He remembered how beautiful she looked a few hours ago- the light from the sunrise radiating her skin and the wind blowing in her hair. Even wearing her blue winter jacket and tactical gear, she was gorgeous as ever.

With a smile, he kissed her forehead, which earned a gentle hum in response. "Chris..."

Jill tilted her head upwards to look at him, but was caught off guard when he pressed his lips softly to hers. She kissed back, moving her hands to cup his face. After a few short seconds, they let go, breathlessly.

"We aren't supposed to do that on missions, you know." Jill smirked at him, however, a mischievous glint in her eye told him she wasn't sincere.

He chuckled, moving along her jawline with tiny kisses. "So? We're on a break right now."

"You never play by the rules, do you?"

"Nope."

She turned her head to look into his eyes. "I guess that's one of the things I like about you."

He bit his lip, pretending to think. "What else is there?"

She cuddled next to him, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Well... you're warm, that's something."

There was a short pause. "Go on," He urged, half sincerely.

"Well, you're caring and selfless, and you like to get yourself into trouble." A smile formed on her lips at that thought. "You're protective of me without going overboard and you treat me like an equal, not some damsel in distress."

"You're independent. It's not like you would need my help." He butted in.

She planted a brief his on his lips. "That's not always the case. Besides, with you I wouldn't mind."

She ran her fingers through his hair, lying on top on him now. "I'm so glad I have you."

"I love you, Jill," He said, kissing her collarbone.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too, Chris." She pulled his head up, their lips meeting again, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Pulling away for air, Chris looked her in the eye and asked. "How about when all of this is over and we get back home, I'll do something special for you. Just the two of us."

"Sounds nice," she smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Tell me why you love me, like I did for you."

Chris smiled. "Well, you're beautiful for one. You're independent, smart, and the bravest person I know. You like to be tough and worry about others before yourself, and underneath that, you have a soft side that you like to pretend doesn't exist, but you let me see it sometimes. And somehow, you always make me happy."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know me so well. I love that about you." Jill sighed happily, a grin on her face, then laid her head on his chest.

He rubbed his hands soothingly on her back. "Still cold?"

"Nope," Jill smiled wider, as she fell asleep in his arms.

**xxx**

Thanks for reading!


	11. End of a Nightmare

I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks. Otherwise, this is how it would have ended.

This is for a request. They wanted a alternate version of the RE5 ending where Chris and Jill kill off Wesker instead of Sheva and Chris. For those of you that read_ Sacrifice_, this is just a remake of_ Chapter 22: The Final Curtain_.

Anyways, sorry for lack of updating. Haven't been in the mood to write lately, among other things. Sorry for the length of this chapter. i know it's short but I did my best to make it a little longer. Anyway, read and tell me what you think! :)

**xxx**

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
~ Time of Dying, three Days Grace_

**xxx**

_March 7, 2009_

_Inside an active Volcano_

_Kijuju, West Africa_

Wesker growled in agony and anger as he stumbled backwards. Chris and Sheva kept their eyes on him, as well as their aim. The rock beneath them started to shake as the lava bubbled, causing all three of them to lose their balance.

A piece of the rock under Wesker broke off, then it became too weak to support his weight, and split into smaller pieces. As a result, Wesker tumbled into the lava, his screams heightening.

The sound of helicopter blades overhead caused the B.S.A.A. agents to look up. As predicted, a helicopter was flying above them. They could just barely see Josh Stone staring at them through the cockpit, and Jill Valentine in the back.

Relief fell over Chris, seeing the beautiful newly-blonde had come to save him.

_Someday I'm going to repay you, Jill..._

"Grab on!" She screamed as she shoved a ladder out so the two could climb up.

The rock they were on was slowly being enveloped by the lava, soon to be completely eaten up.

Chris grabbed the side of the ladder, steadying it so Sheva could get up. She began to climb up as the rock shook again, causing Chris to stumble. Regaining his balance quickly, he jumps up and grabs the bottom of the ladder just before the rock below him disappears, and hurries to climb up.

Sheva reaches the top, grabbing unto Jill's hand that was outstretched to help her in. They looked at each other briefly, Jill nodding her head inside the chopper as if to invite her in.

The women peer over the side, grabbing Chris's arms and heaving him in. He lands on his stomach, and Jill helps him sit upright, as Sheva looks out into the lava one more time...

"CHRIS!" Wesker screamed out in pure, blind rage. He no longer cared about his own life, or his goals or ambitions, only getting his revenge on his hated nemesis. His infected left arm shot out, the lengthy tentacles latching onto the landing skid of the chopper. He pulled with all his strength, shuffling around in the lava.

The force caused Chris, Jill, and Sheva to tumble over inside the helicopter, groans of pain erupting from all.

"Hang on!" Chris warned.

Wesker's pulling was relentless, trying to pull them down with them, and they continued to roll around.

"Chris, Sheva- use those!" Jill breathed, pointing to a wall on the other side of them where two RPG's were mounted.

Sheva stands up, moving over to them. She takes one from the wall and hands it over to Chris, who peered over at Jill, a feeling of unease in his heart.

"Jill, take this," He offered, handing the rocket over to her.

"What?" Jill questioned, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"You've been in this as long as I have, Jill," He explained, taking her hand. "You deserve to end this as much as I do."

Another jolt shook the chopper, and Chris grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall.

"No time to argue! Just do it!" Sheva yelled at them, handing the second rocket launcher over at Chris.

Jill sighed as they placed it over their shoulders and got ready to end their former captain's life.

Chris looks over to her with half a smile on his face. "Ready, partner?"

She smiled back, "I'm ready, Chris."

With that, they looked through the scope, finding Wesker swimming in lava.

"Take this, Wesker!" Jill said, locking onto him.

With a simultaneous pull of the trigger, the rockets propelled from the launcher, colliding fatally with Wesker's head, decapitating him. The lava surrounding him exploded in a fiery blast, causing Chris and Jill to shield their eyes.

Sheva smiled slightly, before stating, "That was for our fallen brothers." She turned to look at Chris and Jill, who stared down into the lava together.

"That was for S.T.A.R.S.," Jill muttered happily.

Falling into their seats, the chopper took off, heading for the B.S.A.A. base in London.

Jill couldn't help but give an adoring look towards Chris when he wasn't looking.

_You did it, Redfield. You saved me. You saved the world._


End file.
